forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon (2000)
Armageddon (2000) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF) that took place on December 10, 2000, at the Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama. It was the second annual Armageddon event. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled for the event. The main event was the first ever Hell in a Cell match to have six wrestlers, as WWF Champion Kurt Angle defeated Steve Austin, Triple H, The Undertaker, Rikishi, and The Rock to retain the title. Four featured bouts were scheduled on the undercard. The first of these was a Triangle match where WWF Women's Champion Ivory defeated Trish Stratus and Molly Holly to retain the title. The next featured Chris Benoit defeating WWF Intercontinental Champion Billy Gunn to win the title. The third was a Fatal Four-Way match between the teams of Edge and Christian, Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von), Right to Censor (Bull Buchanan and The Godfather), and Road Dogg and K-Kwik. Edge and Christian won the match and the WWF Tag Team Championship. The final match was a Last Man Standing match, where Chris Jericho defeated Kane. Background The event featured nine professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by World Wrestling Federation script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. The central feud heading into Armageddon was between WWF Champion Kurt Angle, The Undertaker, Triple H, Steve Austin, The Rock, and Rikishi inside a Hell in a Cell for the WWF Championship. At No Mercy Kurt Angle won the championship from The Rock in a No Disqualification Match. Kurt would later retain the title against The Undertaker at Survivor Series and again at Rebellion in a Fatal Four Way Match against The Rock, Rikishi, and Steve Austin. Commissioner Mick Foley would later announce on SmackDown! that Kurt Angle would defend his title inside a Six-Man Hell in a Cell Match. Mr. McMahon would try desperately to get all six men to back out but ultimately failed to do so. Another feud heading into Armageddon was between Chris Jericho and Kane in a Last Man Standing Match. It started at Survivor Series when Kane defeated Chris Jericho by pinfall. They would later fight again at Rebellion only for Kane to defeat him. It was later announced on RAW that their feud would come to an end at Armageddon in a Last Man Standing Match. Aftermath After Kurt Angle retained the WWF Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin on the next night on RAW, Vince McMahon announced that Angle would defend his title against his son-in-law Triple H at the Royal Rumble. Triple H claimed that Angle could only have become the champion because he (Triple H) allowed him to. Angle disagreed. At the PPV Kurt Angle defeated Triple H in a Singles Match for the WWF Championship. Stone Cold Steve Austin would go on to enter the Royal Rumble Match at the Royal Rumble PPV. On the way he fought long-time rival The Rock, who claimed to have won the Royal Rumble for the second time in a row. At the PPV Steve Austin won the match after eliminating Kane. He would go to WrestleMania to defeat The Rock in a No Disqualifictaion Match to win the WWF Championship. Results Category:2000 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE Armageddon Category:WWE for Extreme